


Better Than This

by earthsgayestdefender



Category: Choices - Stories you play, Choices: The Royal Romance, PlayChoices, The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Title is "Give Maxwell a Hug 2k17", F/M, One-Sided Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthsgayestdefender/pseuds/earthsgayestdefender
Summary: Maxwell reflects on the state of his life… if only he could start thinking about the state of his heart as well.





	Better Than This

**Author's Note:**

> Default names (Riley for the MC and Liam for the Prince) were used. Set in-between chapters 10 and 11 of The Royal Romance. For the #ChoicesCreates prompt, “That was fun, let’s do it again sometime!”
> 
> Cross-posted at: http://gayforgayle.tumblr.com/post/162249393100/better-than-this-a-mcmaxwell-one-shot
> 
> Many thanks to Zee for being my beta!!

Maxwell couldn’t take it anymore.

He was lying on the bed, an arm thrown over his face to block out the glaring light overhead - as well as everything else. He couldn’t bear to see his room right now. They hadn’t sold everything yet, but just looking at the spaces where his things should have been reminded him of what would happen if they didn’t win the competition.

( _Would they have to sell the mansion? The entire estate? Where would they go, where would they even live?_ )

(Maxwell squeezed his eyes shut, as if to block out the barrage of worrying thoughts.)

 As if Bertrand’s lectures hadn’t been enough of a reminder already. His brother’s angry expression, the disappointment in his eyes, the desperation in his raised voice…

It was hard enough to deal with that fact that House Beaumont could lose everything, but Maxwell couldn’t stand losing Bertrand. Growing up, his brother had been his partner-in-crime, sole confidant, and best friend. But lately, Bertrand had grown uptight and distant. Back then, there were no secrets between the brothers; now, Bertrand didn’t even trust Maxwell with most things concerning the estate, and the things he _did_ let Maxwell help with… well, he was always so disappointed with everything Maxwell did. It was like Maxwell couldn’t do anything right.

If Maxwell were to be completely honest with himself, sometimes it felt like he was living with a total stranger; not the brother who threw epic parties, ruffled his hair and hugged him when he felt down, and supported him no matter what.

Maxwell felt his chest tighten, thinking about how much Bertrand had changed. There were no words for how it felt like to have the person who supported you throughout the years suddenly turn around and treat everything you did as a mistake.

This morning’s lecture had been one of the worst.

Bertrand had been saying how they were doing surprisingly well with Riley being one of the frontrunners in the competition. Maxwell had smiled, thinking that Bertrand was starting to share in his optimistic belief that they could win… when Bertrand switched gears, saying how lucky they were that Riley’s performance hadn’t been a total disaster.

Maxwell felt a burst of anger on Riley’s behalf.  “It’s not Riley’s fault! She’s been doing the best she can even though Olivia’s been after her since day one—”

“Maxwell.” Bertrand’s tone was like broken glass—sharp and cutting. “I wasn’t talking about Riley or Olivia. I was talking about _you_.”

It felt like someone had dumped a bucket of ice-cold water on Maxwell’s head. “I… what?”

“Between giving her the wrong information about the tents, forgetting to teach her the Cordonian Waltz, and not telling her she would be in need of a swimsuit...”

(Maxwell tried not to flinch as Bertrand threw his mistakes in his face.)

Bertrand was shaking his head reprovingly. “Honestly, Maxwell. I know you’re normally not _this_ irresponsible, but with the way you’ve been acting… It’s as almost as if you’re _want_ us to lose.”

“Of course not!” Maxwell burst out. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Maxwell knew that Bertrand hadn’t been happy with his decisions recently, but how could Bertrand accuse him of _sabotage?_ “Why would I—Do you really think that I could—”

Beseeching, Maxwell stared into Bertrand’s eyes and tried to understand what would lead Bertrand to this conclusion. Bertrand gazed back, stoic and unreadable.

A painfully long silence passed.

“…Don’t you think I want to save House Beaumont as much as you do?” Maxwell said at last. His voice came out small, and he couldn’t disguise the note of hurt that entered his tone.

Expression softening, Bertrand realized that he’d crossed a line and immediately apologized. “Maxwell, I didn’t mean what I said. I… I should’ve known that you only wanted what was best for the House. I just can’t afford any more mistakes right now. The stakes are higher than ever, what with the King retiring early. Surely you can see that, can’t you?”

Bertrand had to go after that, saying something about a meeting with some other nobles, but his words stuck with Maxwell, the hurt lasting hours after the encounter. He knew that Bertrand was only stressed, and this was his way of coping with it; but knowing how little Bertrand had faith in him… it really stung.

Did he think Maxwell didn’t know the consequences of losing the competition? _Of course,_ Maxwell knew what was at stake: their family’s wealth and reputation—not to mention, Riley’s and Liam’s happiness, the very fate of Cordonia itself… Winning was paramount to making everyone happy, and Maxwell just wanted what was best for everyone.

It was just… too much pressure at times, knowing that this might be one of the last times he would be able to afford taking a plane to New York or renting his own boat at the Regatta. Maxwell was the type to live in the present and take things as they come; he didn’t see any harm in enjoying himself while he still could.

He honestly hadn’t meant to mess up so much. He just… didn’t stop to think about things beyond the current moment.

Besides, even with Maxwell’s slip-ups, Riley had done fine, hadn’t she? Even without financial aid or Maxwell’s guidance, she had performed gracefully under pressure. Maxwell knew that, even at a disadvantage, she could take on Olivia and the other suitors.

Since the day Maxwell met her, he knew she was special. She was gorgeous, of course: that much he could see, even when she was in the waitress’ uniform. More than that, however, there was something about her that drew his attention like a moth drawn to a flame. It was in the way she spoke, witty and charming as ever; the way she enthusiastically brought him and his friends to a bar despite that fact that she had no obligation to them whatsoever. It was in the way she agreed to being his competitor, all spontaneous and daring, and ready for a new life of adventure. She gave Maxwell such a good feeling just by being around.

Riley was definitely something special—and Maxwell wasn’t the only who noticed.

For one, Liam instantly seemed smitten with her. That night when he and Riley came back after seeing the Statue of Liberty, Maxwell had seen the way he looked at her. He was helpless, completely utterly enraptured by her charm.

That was when Maxwell decided that he couldn’t let her go.

He had no regrets about inviting Riley to Cordonia. He truly believed that Riley could make Liam happy, and he knew Liam could do the same for her. While the thought of her being crowned queen of Cordonia was a bit farther from his mind, Maxwell believed that she had what it would take. She could be anything she set her mind to—that much Maxwell knew.

Getting to spend time so much time with her was a pleasant bonus Maxwell hadn’t anticipated. She was hilarious and so much fun to be around. Everything faded away when she was there. He understood (perhaps more than he should) why Liam, Hana, and even _Drake_ gravitated towards her.

There were no words sufficient to describe Riley. She was brilliant, she was amazing, she… She deserved someone who wasn’t a total screw-up. She deserved someone better.

Maxwell took a deep breath.

He was going to do better. He was going to be better for her, for Bertrand, and for everyone else involved in this. And he was going to start later tonight by teaching Riley all about Cordonia’s Apple Blossom Festival.

Determinedly, Maxwell got out of bed and began to prepare for Riley’s princess lesson. It was a while before he left to go to her, his footsteps echoing loudly in the empty room.

* * *

 “Okay, Riley. ” Maxwell gave a grave nod of his head as he imparted enlightening wisdom to her, “The important thing is to eat the Cordonian Ruby –”

“At the same time as the other suitors, and only after the Royal Family says so,” she finished.

Maxwell blinked. “How did you…?“

“I can read your mind.”

He grinned at her seemingly impassive face. “Oh yeah? What am I thinking right now?”

Riley stared intently at him. Maxwell resisted the urge to fidget under her gaze. “You’re thinking of how much you really want a cronut right now.”

“God, yeees! I’ve been craving one ever since that night you introduced us to them,” Maxwell sighed, glad to have the thought of the wonderful cronuts occupy his mind. “I honestly don’t know how we managed to live so long without them.”

Riley chuckled lightly.

They sat in silence for a while, Maxwell flipping through his book of Cordonian Etiquette that he had brought along for this little lesson. He had to make sure Riley was prepared for this.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up, startled. Riley was looking at him, her eyes bright with concern. “Hey, Maxwell… Is everything okay?”

Maxwell felt his heart swell. Even when she should be worrying about how to impress all of Cordonia, she was still worried about him.

“I’m fine, Riley. Nothing’s wrong, don’t worry.” He flashed his best camera-ready grin. _Yup, she believes me, I totally nailed it._

Riley took one look at Maxwell’s forced smile, eyebrows furrowing. “Maxwell… the reason why I knew about the Cordonian Ruby was because you already said it about five times … In a row.”

“Oh.” He averted his gaze, cursing silently. “Well, it’s… really important?” His excuse fell flat on its face.

Riley frowned at him. It was not an expression Maxwell liked to see on her face, especially if he was the cause of it. “Maxwell, I’m not going to force you to say anything if you don’t want to, but…” She gently took his hands in hers; if she noticed the way he tensed, she didn’t mention it, only smiled reassuringly. “I’m here for you.”

Maxwell raised his head and met her gaze. She was so genuine and so kind… He couldn’t bring himself to refuse her comfort.

“Thanks, Riley. That means a lot to me.” Maxwell sighed. “It’s just… Bertrand and I got into fight.”

“Oh, Maxwell. I’m sorry,” she said, giving his hands a comforting squeeze.

“It’s… I keep messing up. The thing with the tents, the Waltz, and then the swimsuit thing… God, I never actually apologized for any of that, huh?” He bit his lip, ashamed. “I’m so sorry, Riley.” _I’m sorry I fucked up so much. I’m sorry I couldn’t do more for you._

“It’s okay. Everyone makes mistakes. What’s important is that we do our best to learn from them and move on. And hey, don’t think I haven’t noticed that you’re working hard at teaching me about the Apple Blossom Festival. I really appreciate the effort, Maxwell.”

Riley was just way too nice for her own good.

“Besides, you can always make it up to me by telling me embarrassing stories of Drake at the Christmas party.” She winked at him.

Maxwell couldn’t help but smile, his first genuine one in hours.

Riley smiled back. “Whatever it was, don’t let what Bertrand said get to you, alright?”

The irony was that it was usually Maxwell saying that to her.

“Um, about that… he sort of accused me of trying to lose the competition on purpose… since I keep screwing up.” Maxwell didn’t mean to let all that slip, but there was something about Riley that made him feel like he could tell her anything.

(Well, _almost_ anything.)

Riley’s eyes widened in surprise, then almost immediately narrowed in anger. “ _What?_ Maxwell, that’s bullshit! You’ve been nothing but sweet and helpful. Sure, you might’ve made some mistakes, but that doesn’t erase that fact you’re the reason why I’m even _in_ Cordonia in the first place!” 

Maxwell blinked. That was… true.

Riley was gripping his hands tightly as she continued her passionate tirade: “How could Bertrand even _think_ that!? Maxwell, you’re my number one supporter here! I know that you, of all people, would want to see me win and marry Liam.”

Looking down at their intertwined hands, Maxwell hated how he couldn’t agree with that. Instead he said, “I’ll do anything to make you and Liam happy, Riley.” 

This, at least, was true.

Riley grinned at him. “And that’s why you’re the best, Maxwell.”

“You know it. Thanks again for everything, Riley.”

“Hey, don’t mention it. That was fun. If you count disproving Bertrand’s bullshit fun. We should do it again sometime.” Despite her joking words, she gave his hands another reassuring squeeze as if to say,  _I’m here for you_.

Maxwell couldn’t help but smile as he slowly took his hands out of her grip. “Okay, enough of the sentimentality. We have a few more chapters of apple-slicing etiquette to go.”

“Seriously? You think there’d be less ways to slice an apple.”

“Not if the Royal Cordonian Apple Juggler’s involved.”

“…There’s a Royal Cordonian Apple Juggler?”


End file.
